


BELIEVER

by JulchenAwesome



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon, Arc Reactor, Brotherly Love, Gen, Kid Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulchenAwesome/pseuds/JulchenAwesome
Summary: Todo apuntaba a que lo "excepcional" siempre sobresalía. No importaba quién o qué, cómo o cuándo.Con Tony fue sobretodo el "cuándo". Porque a pesar de tener siete años......él era Iron Man.Dentro del universo de "Reverse".Adult Peter & Teen TonyIronStrange/ Ironfrost (unilateral)Peter x Michelle





	BELIEVER

Desde siempre se consideró alguien excepcional. Todos se lo hicieron saber apenas abrió los ojos al mundo.

_Los deslumbraría a todos,_ sonaba sencillo solo en el principio. En el transcurso de la vida, ser _excepcional_ significaban más cosas: sacrificios, cicatrices, llantos, para demostrar porque era así.

Él era increíble por su inteligencia, por su carisma y su encanto. Pero eso no lo volvía más allá de lo _increíble_ ; podía ser otro más entre el saco de personas con las mismas características.

¿Qué lo volvía _excepcional_?

Tal vez era esa curiosidad que pone en peligro su vida. Su edad y aquello a lo que se enfrentó.

No. No era eso. Aunque lo negaran, hubo algo que lo hizo más destacable que el mismo Steve Jobs y Bill Gates; que Abraham Erksine o Stephen Hawking.

Era aquel objeto que obstaculizaba su corazón: el reactor Arc que amenazaba y protegía su vida al mismo tiempo.

Un artilugio tan grande, para el cuerpo pequeño del niño de ocho años que era Tony Stark; fue gracias a este objeto que todo empezó, adentrándose en el mundo que lo convertiría en lo que él es:

_Iron Man._

 


End file.
